Before the Sun Rises
by SirDippingSauce
Summary: The Flock escaped the School, but not Max. How will she coop when they find her? Will they escape the School together? Fax and maybe some Eggy. Rated T because there are people in this world out to get me. R&R please! The summary sucks. Just read it. 33
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola! ¿Como estas? Me alegra oir! O si lo dijo mal, lo siento a escuchar! Lol I am preparing for Cinco de Mayo, even though I am not Hispanic… Anyways… here is the jist. The Flock is the same as in any of the books, only Max is in the School and doesn't remember anyone. Oh, and once you finish the story, there is this cute little button that you should probably click on. Then you just type in some words about what you thought about my story, and than press submit!**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy long walks on the beach, and cooking home-made meals… oops sorry this was meant for … I do not own Maximum Ride. That is JP's job.**

_Angel sat on the sunny shore of a beach, somewhere warm. She was stretched out on a beach towel, the sun warming her body and wings. She gave a small laugh and smiled at the sun. Angel ran her hand through the fine powdery sand around her. She felt a presence next to her and turned. There was a girl sitting next to her, outstretched in the sand. She was about 14 or 15, and had blond and brown hair. The rising sun casted a golden film on her. She smiled and gave a small laugh. She sat up and got to her feet. She unfolded a pair of 14 foot wings, much like Angel's own. She waved goodbye._

_ "Bye Angel! See you later!" said the strange girl. She started running towards the ocean. She leaped into the air and took of flying over the ocean, her silhouette disappearing into the rising sun._

Angel sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. Something about that dream had scared the bajezzums out of her. It had seemed so real. That girl seemed so familiar, like Angel had seen her before. Angel shrugged off the feeling and got out of bed. She pulled on her plaid skirt and white blouse. Then she grabbed her white knee-highs and Mary Jane's. She pulled her hair up into pig tails and put on her plaid ribbons.

Angel walked over to Nudge, and shook her awake.

"Nudge, it's time to get up and ready for school"

"Mmmnn, five more minuets, Angel," Nudge said rolling over burying her face into her pillow. Angel pulled her out of bed and handed her their school uniforms. She then turned to the stereo and cranked it up full blast. That should wake everybody up. She walked down stairs and pulled out one of many boxes of cereal. She poured herself two bowls. When she finished, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang and Total all came down stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Gazzy, who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes. The Flock was all dressed up in there school uniforms, ready to go to school.

"What ever you can find," said Anne Walker as she walked down stairs getting ready to head to work. Anne had taken care of the four bird kids and Total for 3 years now. They went to school under false names, to hide suspicion on who they were. They even got makeover's, transforming them into completely different looking people.

Angel sighed and grabbed her backpack. She sat on the back porch and waited for everyone to finish up their breakfast. When they walked out, Angel stood up.

"Ready?" she asked, anxious to get to school.

"Here we go," Fang promptly said. They all held their knap-sacks in their hands. Then, one by one, their wings snapped out. They took a running start and soared into the air, ready for school.

Max's POV

My feet hit the ground, running hard. I heard them panting heavily behind me. I pushed myself harder. _Run Faster! _I told myself. The Erasers where catching up to me. My body grew tired and tired. This maze was impossibly hard to navigate. Then, the white coats decided to throw in some Erasers to push me harder. The maze changed every time. I spend up as I saw the gleam of the silver door to the right. I made a sharp turn saw the door. I pushed through and slammed the door closed behind me. I fell to the ground and a white coat handed me a glass of water.

"5 minutes, 17 seconds. I think it could have done better. Maybe we should put in more Erasers…" One of them said. I silently prayed for them to just let me be finished with all the mazes. I felt the edges of everything go fuzzy. I laid my head down on the floor and I passed out.

I awoke some time later in my crate. I was still in my cotton scrub things they had me outfitted in. I put my head in my hand and toyed with my primary feathers. I heard a door open and footsteps leading in. I tensed up and alertly looked out of the cage door. There was a man standing there, holding a clip board. He was inspecting all the cages. He walked over to mine.

"What is your name?" He asked, pen in hand.

"Maximum Ride." I said slowly. He stared blankly at me. "E147A," I told him, realizing he wanted my serial number. He wrote it down and continued on to the next.

Fang's POV

The 5 of us flew to school. We went to a private school, and had to wear dopey uniforms. We landed out back of the school and tucked in our wings. The only good park of attending a private school is that it is grades K-12, so all of us are in the same school.

I walked Angel to her kindergarten classroom and Gazzy to his 3rd grade room. Then we walked Nudge to 6th grade. Finally, Iggy and I got to our homeroom in 9th grade. First we have biology. I sat next to this girl named Tess and Iggy sits next to Lissa. Both girls tended to get on my nerves so I usually talked to Iggy.

Second period I had Algebra II and we had this crazy mean teacher named Mrs. Zaininger. That dragged by. I usually zoned out in class. After math I had Language Arts Block. Iggy is in it with me. We sat at a table with a girl named Kalleigh, **(Pronounced like California, minus the fornia and plus Leigh. Ka-Leigh) **and by Lissa. Lissa had a thing for me. I didn't like her at all. Kalleigh was really nice. I liked her, but not like that.

Then we had lunch. Lunch is at the same time with all the other grades. We are aloud to eat outside in nice weather. The Flock and I usually do.

"Omg, so you guys know about that dance on Friday? Well guess what? Noah asked me to it! I wasn't sure if I was going because I didn't know if anybody would ask me, ya know? Ooh I hope they have punch! I really like it when they put in lemons and sprite and fruit punch juice. Have you ever wanted to try mango juice? Because I would so do that. Do they even make it? When I become president, I am going to tell someone to make it. I would also make The White House into The Pink House! That would be so totally awesome! I think my dress for the dance is going to be pink with spmmhhhh." I covered Nudge's mouth up with my hand. That girl could talk.

Later, after a filling lunch with everyone, Iggy and I headed over to Geography. Then Art, then study hall, then gym. I didn't even know private schools have gym.

After the day was over and I was closing my locker, Lissa came up to me.

"Hey Nick," she said, calling me by my false name. "So you know that dance coming up, right?" Uh-oh. I didn't like where this was heading. "Do you want to go with me?" She looked up at me, practically begging.

"Uh, well I would love to but…"

"Yay! I knew you would say yes!" she said, interrupting me.

"No wait Lissa. I would love to, but I have to watch An-Ariel and Krystal." I told her, all most saying Angel instead of her cover name. I knew Nudge was going, but Lissa didn't.

Her eyes started tearing up. "Oh uh, I understand. See you in Bio," she said, sulking away. I felt a strong hand clamp my shoulder.

"Dude, you're like a chick magnet!" Iggy said, grinning.

"Iggy, I'm rolling my eyes"

Max's POV

_I sat on the sunny shore of a beach, somewhere warm. I was stretched out on a beach towel, the sun warming my body. Someone gave a small laugh. I felt a presence next to me and turned. There was a girl sitting next to her, outstretched in the sand and she had wings, like my own. She was about 6 or 7, and had blond wild curly hair. The rising sun casted a golden film on her. She smiled and gave a small laugh. I sat up and got to my feet. It was time for me to go. I unfolded a pair of 14 foot wings and waved goodbye._

_ "Bye Angel! See you later!" I said to the strange girl. I started running towards the ocean and leaped into the air and took of flying over the ocean, my silhouette disappearing into the rising sun._

I bolted up from my sleep, only to hit my head on the top of my cage. I swore silently to myself. I felt this connection to the girl in the dream and myself. I wondered how I had known her name. And I wondered why she had wings like me. I shrugged off the questions. I mean it was only a dream right?

A few hours later, some white coats came in. The unlocked my cage and took me out. I knew I couldn't fight them. They slapped handcuffs on me and walked me out the door. We passed room after room of cages. I didn't know where we where heading.

Finally, after what seemed like mile after mile of white corridors, we landed in the examination room. There was a table and some scary looking tools. I felt something sharp pierce my neck, and soon, I was fast asleep.

**A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Le ha gustado? Los comentarios son apreciados ... Hello! Did you like my story? Comments are appreciated... Anyway I know it starts off slow, but it will get faster. I just needed to inform the readers. Fax and Eggy maybe. Kick butt action.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe sorry about not updating sooner. I had softball tournaments and volleyball, and the Illinois State Science Fair grades 7-9! I got second place of 1000 people! So here it is! (Nur, damit Sie alle wissen, weiß ich nicht verwenden Google übersetzen.)**

**Disclaimer:** **Ich besitze kein Maximum Ride. Ebenso wenig ter Bortch…**

Max's POV

I woke up and felt sore all over. There were little prick marks on my skin where they must have injected me with a bunch of needles. I looked around from inside the dog crate they had put me in. Same white room, same other cages. I was no longer in the same white cotton gown, however. This time I was in nothing. I pulled my wings around me so my feathers covered me up. I placed my head on my knees, which were pulled up against me. I waited for them to bring my food, but they never showed.

Fang's POV

It must have overslept, because when I woke up the house was quiet. The house is never quiet. I sat up in the bed and looked over. Neither Iggy nor Gazzy was in their beds. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I shut the door and took a quick shower. Eventually I was clean and was ready for breakfast. And downstairs, no one. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called out. Nothing replied back. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. I thought quietly while I ate. Where was everyone? There was no one in the house, and it is a Saturday, so no school. Anne had the day off as well. Hmm. This was getting strange. He stood up and brought his bowl to the sink.

He turned to walk back, only to smack into something big, hairy, and stupid: an Eraser.

333

I woke up in a train car of some sort with my hands tied and my mouth gagged. Across the car were 4 other mutant bird kids and a talking flying dog. Thank goodness they where ok! Everyone was awake looking at me.

"You guys ok?" I asked them. It came out more 'you guhths okah?' Everyone nodded or gave a muffled yes.

_I don't know where we are or where we're going, but we're heading 2 degrees south. _Angle told me in my mind. Ok, I thought to her. We need to stay calm. I bead of sweat was forming on my brow. I looked around the car for anything that could have helped me some how… A jagged metal thingy sticking out of the door! I leaped up, not always a wise decision when you have been sitting down for some time. After I regained undizzyness, I walked over and began sawing on the ties that bound my hands. After what seemed like an hour, the ropes snapped. I pulled the gag off and began working on the rest of the flock.

Max's POV

I awoke later that day to a bang of the big metal door opening. There was an Eraser carrying three large dog cages, and another Eraser with two. They placed them next to mine. The larger one hit my doors. I jumped and hit my head on the top of the crate. He smiled devilishly. Then he opened the door and threw in pair of cotton clothes and some food.

333

I quickly changed and inhaled the food. The IV drip extending into my hand was not enough for food and drink. I wondered what the new cages where for. I laid my head on my hands and sighed. About an hour later, two white coats came in. Both held tazers. I knew they where here for me. I wasn't going to fight and didn't have the energy. They took me out of the cage and led me down the corridors. I looked behind me. Two Erasers, the ones from earlier, where walking behind us. I knew this was my only chance.

I whipped out my foot and knock a white coat unconscious. The other aimed his tazer, but I blocked it with a snap at his wrist. I caught I and aimed and the Erasers. I pulled the trigger and the electric charge shot through him. The remaining on came running at me, fang's bared. I kicked his feet out from underneath him and kicked his stomach. He let out an oof as the air left him. I sprinted down the halls to the emergency exit. Some white coats where chasing after me and gaining. I bolted through the door and unfurled my wings. I jumped off the side of the building. The only thing that stopped me from freedom was the dome around the School, and the kids being pushed off the train.

Fang's POV

I had freed everyone and we where all sitting down, waiting for out destination to come. 30 minuets later and a long talk from Nudge about Lunch foods, we where there. We looked out the window at the building in front of us. It was our old friend, the School.

333

We gasped at the sight of it. We hadn't been here since forever. The door opened and two Erasers stepped in the car, wielding guns. They dropped us all into cages and pushed us out the door. All of a sudden, something swooped from above, knocking the guns out of the Erasers' hands. They looked around, bewildered by the strange occurrence. We heard the sound of a struggle, then silence. A girl, about my age, peered through my door.

"Kids don't belong in cages," she said, unlocking our doors.

Max's POV

After I jumped the guards, I needed to hurry. But there was something about who, or what, ever was in those cages.

I opened them up, tucking my wings in. 5 kids and a dog stepped out. **(I was going to give a description, but you know what the Flock looks like.) **I heard a siren go off.

"We need to leave," I told them. I was in the process of running toward the tunnel which the train had arrived through when all of them, including the dog, snapped out pairs of wings. Whoa.

333

I blinked. They had wings, like me. One of them said something, but I wasn't listening. I unfolded my wings as well.

"I think," The tall black haired one said, "we need to talk. Somewhere else, preferably a cave."

I nodded and we all ran ahead and flew up into the sky.

**A/N: I know I kind of jumped the gun, but I got bored, sooo… anyway, please, in the name of all things fudge, review. I promise they'll get longer, if you review! Bitte?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I was reading this story and it sparked some inspiration (not to be confused with perspiration). The characters all have the same names, characteristics etc. SO! Without further ado, here is Before the Sun Rises chapter 3! Oh and please review! I give you all a virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with MR. Nor do I own the company Pillsbury or their delicious Toaster Scrambles. **

Max's POV

It was very awkward flying with these 5 kids and dog. I kept glancing sideways glances at them.

One was tall with Black hair, wings, eyes and clothes. This guy was around my age with a 15-16 foot wing span. Another was tall but had strawberry blond hair and extremely light blue eyes and also looked my age. His wings where tanish with a wing span of 15 feet. Then there was and dark skin girl who looked around 12 and had dark unseemly hair. Her wings where a tawny brown and about 13 feet across. Then there was a smaller boy who was around 9 and was blond hair blue eyes and had brown wings at 10 feet across. Lastly, there was a small girl around 7. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. She looked like the blond boy, only her wings were white and 8 feet across. Then there was a small black dog with black wings. **(There is your description)**

We landed in a cave far away from the school. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Uh, so…" I started to say.

"You're the other one the white coats where thinking about." The small blond girl said. How did she know me? I didn't even know who she was.

"Angel." She said, as if reading my mind. "And that's Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Fang." She pointed at them one by one.

"What about me? Surely you didn't forget me, Ange?" I stared dumbfounded. The dog could fly and talk. "Oops! Sorry Total!" Angel giggled.

After all the intros, I found out that they had special powers. I could breathe under water and fly super fast.** (Ok anyone watch The Vampire Diaries? Well I love the guy that plays Jeremy! And I love his character. ANYWAY here is ya'lls story!) **I was still kind of sketchy of them. We all slept in the cave. That night, Iggy cooked diner.

"But you're blind," I stated.

"Really? No way." He said sarcastically. He grabbed whatever the rest had brought back for food and began working on it.

Later after eating, we all laid back.

"How long have you been in the school?" Nudge asked me. I turned to her from my desert rat dinner.

"I've never left it," I told her. "Until now anyway." I added. She looked sad, but recovered and turned to Angel and started talking a mile a minuet to her. I turned and studied everyone while they ate. Then I decided to hit the hay.

_It was warm. There was no one else. Max and Angel where sitting on the beach. They looked at each other. They where on the same beach as before. Max stood up and she took Angel in her arms. "Thanks for coming for me." Angel said. "I missed you so much. Welcome back." They smiled and stared at the setting sun._

Both Angel and I bolted up in the cave. Memories came rushing like a wave over me. The School. Five other cages. Black wings. Friends.

"_Max lets go! We need to hurry!" Fang was tugging her hand while running through the maze. Iggy was being held in a different room, while Fang and I ran. We where 9 years old. Nudge was with Iggy. Angel and Gazzy where in containment unit monitoring them. We hadn't come close to finishing the maze. There where booby traps everywhere. All of a sudden, the floor underneath me dropped and I was falling down. My wing wouldn't work. "MAAAAAAAX!" I heard Fang yell from above. I closed my eyes and fell._

_ I woke up on a table in a room that reeked of anesthetic. "You have failed, experiment _1-47A. _We will need to erase all of experiment 1-47A through 6-47A's memory, in order for your retraining. The present one is failing" the white coat said turning to the assistant. He grabbed a pen like thing and faced me. There was a flash. Then, there was nothing._

End Flashback

Fang's POV

That girl; Max or whatever, she was so familiar. I sat up all night pondering it. I stared at her face. She was not evil according to Angel. I was still thinking about her when she bolted awake. She looked around and met my eyes. I blushed vigorously—wait never mind… I didn't say that. Good thing it was dark out… Her eyes grew wider. She stood up and walked towards me.

She sat in front of me. She stared into my eyes. I didn't realize how pretty she was before…

"I-I remember you, Fang, from the School. 2-47A." she said. "It's all coming back to me!" She stood up and walked out onto the ledge of the cave. "You, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are 2-47A through 6-47A, and…" All of a sudden, about 15 large Erasers landed on the ledge of the cave by Max.

"Hey Max. Long time no see." said the Erasers. They made a grab for her, but she ducked and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and fell off the ledge. By this time, everyone was awake, and we where all fighting off Erasers.

"U and A!" I shouted. I grabbed Max, who was fighting besides me. I snapped out my wings and we flew off with the rest of the Flock.

"How did they find us so soon it was only one day?" Gazzy shouted over the wind. He was right. They found us way too soon. We flew to New Mexico, and stopped in an old town. We checked into a small motel, one room with two beds and a pull out couch. It was Max and Nudge in one bed, Angel, Gazzy and Total in the other, and me and Iggy on the pull out. I grabbed our back pack and pulled out a clean pair of underwear and socks and changed in the bathroom. I kept my shirt and jeans on. I grabbed $50 from our stash.

"Hey guys I am running to Wal-mart to pick up some food and new clothes, anyone want to go?" Everyone just stared at me as I said it.

"I will."

Max and I started for the nearest Wal-Mart in an awkward silence.

"What are we getting at the store to-day, Sir-Fangalator? Do you remember I use to call you that?" Max smiled at me.

"I actually do." I smiled back at her. Well, smiled in the way that only I can. We continued to walk down the street to the store. "We are getting food, and new clothes." We walked into the store and grabbed a basket.

"Hey watch this. I saw this on YouTube once!" I smiled at her.

"What's YouTube?" she asked me, dead serious. "Never mind." I lead her to the undergarments area and grabbed the laciest pair of panties there.

"Uh Fang what are those for…" Max asked.

"Just wait," I told her. I looked for the burliest man there. When we found him, we 'accidently' bumped into him and slipped the underwear into his basket. We followed him into the check-out line as he paid for his stuff. When he pulled out the panty, he turned tomato red and turned to find us stifling giggles. And get this—he started chasing after us! We turned the corners sprinting to the bathrooms. The only one open was the woman's bathroom. We bolted through the doors. The only one in there was an old lady. She screamed and shuffled out. This made us laugh even more. We locked the door and started laughing our heads off. It was hilarious.

After the man left, we headed out to get our supplies. We flew back to the motel to a very hungry flock.

"What took so long?" Everyone shouted. We looked at each other and started laughing.

Max's POV

After a fine meal of $ TV dinner packs and room service, we all went to bed. "Psssssst. Max. Hey Max." Nudge whispered.

"Yeah?" I muttered sleepily.

"I remember you. The memories come back in bits and pieces. Iggy and I where in the same room while you and Fang did the maze, right?"

"Well yes." I was shocked. She remembered it a little. I rolled over and went back to sleep.

When we woke up in the morning we cleaned up and flew off. "Where are we going," Gazzy asked no one in particular. I looked at everyone, the familiar faces. If only they remembered me. That's when I got an idea.

"How about the School to get our memories back?"

"But we just got out of the School!" Iggy said in protest. Everyone looked at me like I had wings…oh wait…like I was crazy.

"But don't you want to remember all of the first part of our lives? When we knew each other?" I proclaimed.

"But we might not get back out!" Iggy said again. Angel came up and held my hand. "I think we should listen to Max you guys." Angel said this, and they all looked…funny. Then they nodded in agreement.

"Cool. The School it is then." I reluctantly said. We flew in the direction of the school. The sun was setting in the distance as we flew towards it.

**A/N: I hoped y'all liked it. I love it when people review. You should. PLEASE? I will give you TWO virtual cookies!**


End file.
